


The kiss

by Eosphoros



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eosphoros/pseuds/Eosphoros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nope. Rêve pas, ce n'est pas un baiser. Pas assez. Pas du tout. <br/>Yeah, no. Not a kiss, sorry. And they probably won't kiss ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I did a few years ago a serie of prompts called "Baisers" ("kisses" in french), so, short scenes of kiss in different fandoms. I kinda liked the one about exR, so here it is. Still in french though. Its original title is "Baisers IV - Vin".

Ce verre, Enjolras y a à peine touché – assez, seulement, pour le lever à la Révolution, pour souhaiter longue vie aux Amis de l’ABC. Il tourne entre les doigts de Grantaire, doigts qui vacillent un peu, d’ivresse déjà ou d’effroi peut-être, car ce verre, ce verre oui c’est le verre d’Enjolras, le verre qu’Enjolras n’a pas bu, qu’il a délaissé sur la table comme pour le tenter lui. Sur son rebord, un peu de vin subsiste à l’endroit où il a bu. C’est Courfeyrac qui parle, et tous hochent gravement la tête, et Grantaire pourtant ne regarde que le rougeoiement de ce vin si rouge qu’Enjolras a à peine goûté, que sans doute il a à peine remarqué. Il sursaute, quand des applaudissements éclatent autour de lui, c’est le petit Gavroche qui s’est mis à chanter ; et, brusquement, pour ne pas être découvert peut-être, n’y tenant plus sûrement, il porte le le verre à ses lèvres et boit. Pour la bouche d’Enjolras.


End file.
